Getting Sick
by Ceylon
Summary: Ryoma gets sick. Sakuno takes care of him but of course when you're sick sometimes you are not aware of your actions or the things you say. One-shot only! RyoSaku! Please review after reading and I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC and sorry for the lame title


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Prince of Tennis and the anime itself sadly T^T

* * *

"Oi Echizen, are you sure that you're up for a practice?" Momoshiro asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Go to the other side of the court already." He replied.

It's a hot sunny day at the street tennis court and it's a Sunday, a perfect day to practice in the street tennis courts because only a few people are there. But it seems that our tennis prodigy looks like down on the weather.

"I'm going to serve now Echizen!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Uissu." He replied shortly and prepared his stance and Momoshiro serves the ball and thus the rally begins.

-Minutes later-

"Ne, Tomo-chan do you want to eat this cake at our house this time?" Sakuno asked as she gestured a small box of cake on her hand.

"Sure~ Let's also make some tea!" She exclaimed.

"Oi Echizen!" A voice from the tennis court has startled the two girls.

"Isn't that Momo-chan-sempai's voice?" Tomoka wondered

"Let's go check it out." Sakuno suggested and the two of them went to the tennis court, and there they saw Momo jogging towards Echizen, who was laying face down on the ground

"Ryoma-kun/sama!" The two girls exclaimed.

"Oi Sakuno-chan Tomo-chan! I need help here!" He exclaimed and then the two girls went to Momoshiro and Ryoma.

"Is h-he okay?" Sakuno asked.

"I think he just fainted from the heat." Momoshiro replied.

"Isn't he suppose to be getting used to it since you always practice under the sun?" Tomoka asked.

"Hmm… I don't know for sure but I think he went to a cold place first then he went out then went in a cold place again and got out again. Maybe he got dizzy because of the temperature that his body takes. Cold then hot then cold again then hot again, who wouldn't faint in that kind of situation?" He replied.

"You're probably right. Anyways we should get him to the nearest home." Tomoka said.

"My house is far from here." Momoshiro replied.

"He can't in my house because of my brothers." Tomoka replied then the two of them looked at Sakuno then she replied,

"N-Nani?"

"How her house instead?" Momoshiro replied then he put Ryoma on his shoulders.

"B-But…" She tried to protest.

"Sakuno this is no time for protesting! Ryoma-sama needs some rest and your house is almost near here. So, let's go already!" She exclaimed while waving he hands frantically.

"Alright. Let's go." Sakuno sighed and led them to her house.

-Minutes later-

"Tadaima Obaa-chan." She called out.

"Sorry for intervening!" Momoshiro and Tomoka exclaimed.

"Looks like Obaa-chan's not here." Sakuno said and went to the kitchen.

"Hmm... Tomoka-chan do you want these to be together?" He grinned at her.

"Now that you said that, I think that the both them should have a push. Their relationship isn't developing." She replied back.

"Okay, let me put down Echizen first." He said and lay Ryoma on the sofa.

"Then what?" Tomoka asked.

"Here's the plan." Momoshiro whispered the plan.

"That's sounds a very good plan." Took giggled silently.

"Let's go to Sakuno-chan." He said and the both of them left Ryoma in the living room and went to the kitchen.

-Meanwhile with Sakuno-

"A letter?" Sakuno said to herself.

 _To Sakuno,_

 _Dear I'm sorry I went out suddenly because of a emergency meeting. Don't worry I already ate and I think that I won't be coming home early today so, you can make a dinner for yourself today and you don't have to wait for me later tonight._

 _From Obaa-chan_

"Sakuno-chan ! Sorry but I had an errand today. So I have to leave right now." Momoshiro said.

"Same with me Sakuno-chan gomen ne! I have to take care of my brothers right now." Tomoka apologized as well.

"Eh? But what about Ryoma-kun?" She asked with a little blush on her cheek.

"Don't worry you can do it Sakuno-chan~ Ja ne!" Took said and then the two of them ran out the door.

"C-Chotto!" She exclaimed.

"Mou~ What am I suppose to do with Ryoma-kun?" She sighed and went to the living room and saw Ryoma still sleeping.

"Let's see..." She said and touched Ryoma's forehead to check his temperature.

"You're burning up. Matte I'm going to bring you some ice pack." She said and as she removes her hand, another hand appeared on top of hers.

"Ryuzaki." He muttered.

"Eh? N-Nani Ryoma-kun?" She stuttered.

"Water." He replied.

"Ah matte I'm s-suppose to bring you some i-ice pack but y-your hand..." Her voice trailed.

"Hand? Oh sorry." He said as he removed his hand from hers.

"I'll be back." She said and went to the kitchen.

-Sakuno's POV-

"That was close." I said to myself while I got the ice pack and filled it with ice cube then got a glass for his water.

"Mou~ I knew that those two are planning something. I just knew it!" I sighed and went back to the living room.

-Normal POV-

"Here you go." She said as she give the glass of water to Ryoma.

"Sankyuu." He muttered and gulped down the water and release a sigh and lay down again.

"Ano... P-Please don't move to much, I-I'm going to put the ice pack on your forehead. S-So that your fever will go down a bit." She replied and put the ice pack on his forehead.

"Uhh... Ryuzaki how did I get here? And why am I at you house?" Ryoma asked.

"Ano... You see remember you were with Momo-chan-senpai-" She was cut-off when Ryoma said,

"Sou ka, where is Momo-senpai?"

"Well... He kinda left umm... I think 10 minutes ago for some errand he said." She replied.

"Tch. He's only making an excuse, so that he could see Tachibana's imouto." He muttered.

"H-Hai..."

"Where's the coach?" He asked again.

"She went out for an emergency meeting and s-she won't be back until t-tonight." She stuttered.

"Hmm..."

-Awkward Silence-

"Umm... You should take some rest. You have a f-fever so you should sleep." She said and she stood up from her seat but was stopped when Ryoma grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He muttered.

"Uhh... T-To my room. Why?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"S-Stay here..." He muttered silently.

"Uhh... O-Okay..." Then she sat down again on where she was seated a while ago but Ryoma didn't let go of her wrist.

"Y-You can let go now Ryoma." She said.

"Yadda." He replied and turn his back from her but his hand still locked on her wrist so Sakuno had nothing to do but to seat and wait for the prince to wake up.

 _"Kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo_

 _Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu_

 _Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga_

 _Makeru mono ka to momoiro ni somaru-"_

"Heh... I didn't know that Ryuzaki can sing." Ryoma said suddenly making Sakuno stop singing.

"E-Eh?! R-Ryoma-kun! I-I thought you're a-asleep." She exclaimed.

"Baka I didn't slept yet. I was about to when you started to sing."

"G-Gomen..." She apologized.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

"Huh?"

"You can continue. Your voice is nice." He said as he turned facing his back towards.

"Ah... Okay..." She replied slowly.

-Ryoma's POV-

 _'Damn it Ryoma control your cool! She may have a nice voice and a cute face... Wait what did I just said?! Did I just complimented Ryuzaki? What wrong with me?!'_ I thought behind Ryuzaki.

"Hey why aren't you continuing?" I asked her.

"Umm... I might wake you up again." She replied.

"Don't you won't. Just continue." I replied and closed my eyes.

"I-If you say so..." She muttered.

 _Kotoshi ga hayazaki na no wa kimi no sei da yo_  
 _Kouende ichiban chiisana sakura no ki yo_

 _Haya sugiru ka na? Sou omotta keredo_  
 _Kigatsukeba sakura no naka_  
 _Ichiban saki no ano ko wa doko ka na?_  
 _Tonari no ookina ki ni kiite miyou_  
 _Ame ga futte mo sou kaze ga fuite mo_  
 _Chiisana hana wa mada_  
 _Kawarazu matteiru boku o matteiru_

 _Just waiting for me, just waiting for you, it' s everything._

 _Atatakai kaze no naka de_  
 _Sakura wa michi ni saite iku_  
 _Midori no naka de mada saku kimi wa_  
 _Boku no kokoro o tsuyoku shiteiru yo_

 _Guuzen (guuzen kimi o) mitsuketa youna ki ga shiteta kedo_  
 _Mae o muiteta kara ue o muiteta kara kimi to (kimi to deae tanda)_

 _Umaku iku ka na? Sou omotta keredo_  
 _Kigatsukeba sakura no naka_  
 _Aruku sokudo wa sukoshi agatte_  
 _Atarashii machi ni mo nareteiru_  
 _Ichinen tatte mo sou juunen tatte mo_  
 _Kimi o sagashite tada_  
 _Tsumetai kaze no naka mae o muiteiru_

 _miwake wa tsukanai keredo kimi o matteiru yo_  
 _FURAINGU CHERII_

 _FURAINGU CHERII_

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She said and poked his cheek to check if he's awake.

"He really did fell asleep." She continued and she tried to remove his hand on her wrist but to no avail his hand tightened.

"E-Eto... Ryoma-kun are you a-awake?" She asked as she tried to pry her hand from his but nothing happened.

"R-Ryoma-kun please let go of my hand, I-I still have to make your porridge."

~No response~

"G-Gomen but you made me do this." She said and grabbed a pillow and blocked his mouth and pinch his nose.

"..."

"Hmm... Maybe if I should pinch it a little harder." Then she did and then Ryoma removed his hand on her hand and remove the unnecessary thing on his face.

"Gah!"

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun. G-Gomen ne but you made me do it." She replied and went towards the kitchen.

"Che." He muttered then suddenly a light bulb lit up from his head and smirked.

-Meanwhile with Sakuno-

"Hmm... Let's see." She said to herself as she prepared the ingredients for a porridge.

"Okay, now that the rice is in the rice cooker I'll start chopping the green onion." She muttered to herself and started chopping

"Hmm... Let's see the rice." She looked at the pot and stirred it.

"Okay, maybe two minu-"

"Ne, Ryuzaki." A voice whispered from her ear.

"Ah! R-Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed and she turned to see Ryoma near her.

 _'So close!'_ She thought then she pushed Ryoma a little this surprised him.

"What a-are you doing here? You're suppose to be on the s-sofa?" She stuttered and looked away trying to focus on her cooking.

"I got bored so I went here." He replied and went beside Sakuno.

"Y-You should go back to the sofa." She scolded him without looking at him.

"What if I don't want to?" He taunted.

"Then you'll-" She was cutoff when Ryoma grabbed her wrist making her look at him.

"I'll what?" He smirked when he saw the blush appeared on her cheeks.

"F-Forget about it, just go back to the sofa and I'll bring your p-porridge there." She stuttered but a little stern tone is present on her voice.

"Heh. I never thought Ryuzaki could raise her voice." He replied and let go of her wrist and went back to the sofa.

 _'Phase 1 complete.'_ He thought.

"M-Mou what that all about?" She muttered to herself and went back to her cooking.

-Three minutes later-

"Ryoma-kun here's your porridge." She said as she went to Ryoma's side at the sofa.

 _'Phase 2.'_ He thought.

"..." He just sat up from the sofa.

"Umm..." She uttered and looked at the porridge.

"Is it not your liking?" She asked and Ryoma just shook his head.

"E-Eto... Is it because you can't e-eat by yourself?" She asked then Ryoma nodded making Sakuno blush.

 _'He wants to be fed?! W-Well he's sick t-that's excusable, right?'_ She thought.

"O-Okay..." She muttered and grabbed the spoon and get a spoonful of porridge and blew it slowly.

"R-Ryoma-kun, open y-your mouth."

"Ah~" He opened his mouth and waited for the food to come inside his mouth.

"..." She slowly bring the spoon towards his mouth and then he ate the porridge and he slowly release the spoon from his mouth.

"H-How is it?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Hmm... Why won't you look at me Ryuzaki?" He asked back.

"I-I asked first!" She exclaimed a little.

"Hmm... Mada Mada Dane." He replied with a smirk.

"Oh..." Sakuno muttered crestfallen and Ryoma saw this and can't help but smirk even more.

"It's not that bad."

"Hontou?"

"Hai."

"A-Arigatou!" She said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ah~" Ryoma opened his mouth again while pointing a finger making her giggle a little.

-5 minutes later-

"I'll just wash this and I'll give you your medicine." She said and went to the kitchen.

"Tch. She didn't answer my question." He muttered quietly and went to the kitchen.

-Sakuno's POV-

"What's with him? He's never like this in school. Maybe because of the cold." I said to herself while washing the dishes.

"Tomo-chan and Momo-chan-senpai should be here as well since they suggested that Ryoma-kun should stay at my house." I frowned and closed the faucet and wipe my hand using the kitchen towel.

"Tomo-chan may say this is my chance but I don't think so." I sighed.

"Chance of what?" A voice came from behind her making her turn around and see Ryoma standing beside the dinning table.

-Normal POV-

"What chance Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"R-Ryoma-kun! I told you to stay on the sofa." She exclaimed.

"You haven't answer my question and even the question a while ago." He took a step forward but Sakuno can't since behind her is the sink.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"My question a while ago, why won't you look at me, Ryuzaki?" He repeated the question, Sakuno was about to walk away from her place but Ryoma pinned her from the sink over shadowing her figure. Thanks to the practice regiment that gave to him.

"Uhh..."

"I'm waiting Ryuzaki." He said.

"C-Can you give me a l-little space?"

"No. Answer me first." He sternly replied.

"E-Eto... I-I can't focus on what am I doing when I look a-at you R-Ryoma-kun..." She stuttered.

"Why?"

"W-Well..." She muttered the rest of her words.

"What was that?" He asked smirking a little and Sakuno looked up and saw that Ryoma is smirking.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun you're just teasing me!" She blushed and looked away then Ryoma gave her a peck on the cheek making her jolt on the sudden warmth.

"Wha-"

"Mada Mada Dane Ryuzaki." He smirked and grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the sofa and the both of them lay there, no space in between and their noses are touching.

"Mou... You still have to drink your medicine."

"Forget the medicine. Stay here with me and sleep." He muttered and hugged her tighter.

"Mada Mada Dane Ryoma-kun." She giggled silently and kissed his cheek.

 _'Phase 3 complete.'_ He thought and smirked in his sleep while hugging Sakuno in his arms.

* * *

Author's Notes:

It's been a long time I wrote another Prince of Tennis fanfic, I'm sorry if its hurried or the characters are OOC but this just came into my suddenly and I want to write it immediately before I forget about it. Anyways please review and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
